Dragonhawk Rider (Warcraft III)
Swift flying unit mounted by an Elven warrior. The fierce warriors of the Dragonhawk battalions are often the first into combat, picking apart the enemy ranks and surrounding enemy towers with dense fog so that reinforcements can strike unhindered by enemy defenses. Attacks land and air units. Information This flying unit is useful against towers using the Cloud ability. Spells and Abilities Cloud :Creates a small cloud that stops buildings with ranged attacks that are within it from attacking. | |- | |} Do not move the Dragonhawk Rider while it is casting Cloud or it will stop casting Cloud. ;Cloud Counters This spell must be maintained by having the Dragonhawk Rider stay still while the spell is cast to get the full effect. Force the Dragonhawk Rider to run which will cancel Cloud. You can interrupt this spell with spells such as: :Humans: Sorceress - Polymorph (uncastable on heroes) :Humans: Dragonhawk Rider - Aerial Shackles (uncastable on ground units) :Humans: Mountain King - Storm Bolt :Orcs: Raider - Ensnare :Orcs: Shadow Hunter - Hex :Undead: Crypt Fiend - Web (uncastable on ground units) :Undead: Dread Lord - Sleep :Neutral: Dark Ranger - Silence :Neutral: Dark Ranger - Charm (uncastable on heroes) :Neutral: Goblin Tinker - Cluster Rockets :Neutral: Pit Lord - Doom (uncastable on heroes) :Neutral: Fire Lord - Soul Burn :Neutral: Fire Lord - Volcano Aerial Shackles :Magically binds a target enemy air unit, so that it cannot move or attack and takes 30 damage per second. |} Do not move the Dragonhawk Rider while it is casting Aerial Shackles or it will stop casting Aerial Shackles. ;Aerial Shackles Counters This spell must be maintained by having the Dragonhawk Rider stay still while the spell is cast to get the full effect. Force the Dragonhawk Rider to run which will cancel Aerial Shackles. You can interrupt this spell with spells such as: :Humans: Sorceress - Polymorph (uncastable on heroes) :Humans: Dragonhawk Rider - Aerial Shackles (uncastable on ground units) :Humans: Mountain King - Storm Bolt :Orcs: Raider - Ensnare :Orcs: Shadow Hunter - Hex :Undead: Crypt Fiend - Web (uncastable on ground units) :Undead: Dread Lord - Sleep :Neutral: Dark Ranger - Silence :Neutral: Dark Ranger - Charm (uncastable on heroes) :Neutral: Goblin Tinker - Cluster Rockets :Neutral: Pit Lord - Doom (uncastable on heroes) :Neutral: Fire Lord - Soul Burn :Neutral: Fire Lord - Volcano Upgrades ;Animal War Training :Increases the maximum hit points of Knights, Dragonhawk Riders, and Gryphon Riders by 150. ;Iron Forged Swords :Increases the attack damage of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Dragonhawk Riders, Gryphon Riders, and Knights. : :;Steel Forged Swords ::Further increases the attack damage of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Dragonhawk Riders, Gryphon Riders, and Knights. : :: ::;Mithril Forged Swords :::Further increases the attack damage of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Dragonhawk Riders, Gryphon Riders, and Knights. :: ;Studded Leather Armor :Increases the armor of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Dragonhawk Riders, and Gryphon Riders. : :;Reinforced Leather Armor ::Further increases the armor of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Dragonhawk Riders, and Gryphon Riders. : :: ::;Dragonhide Leather Armor :::Further increases the armor of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Dragonhawk Riders, and Gryphon Riders. :: Patch Changes World Editor description :Swift flying unit, mounted by an Elven warrior. Has the Aerial Shackles ability, which allows it to immobilize and disarm enemy air units temporarily. Can learn Animal War Training, and the Cloud ability. Gallery File:BloodHighElfDragonHawk.jpg|Comparison between High Elf and Blood Elf Dragonhawk Rider. External links Category:Warcraft III melee human units Category:Blood elves Category:High elves Category:Dragonhawks